The Transparent Trap
" " is an episode of ''Viva Piñata'''s second season. Plot The Bonboon tries to sell his new products to a crowd of pinatas. He fails though after he tries to put a potion that removes spots but ends up adding spots to a sheet of clothing. The Bonboon tricks Fergy Fudgehog into thinking that he has turned invisible after drinking his special potion which Fergy paid all of his Chocolate Coins for. The Bonboon then takes on different disguises to trick Fergy's friends, Paulie Pretztail, Ella Elephanilla, Tina and Teddington Twingersnap, Les Galagoogoo, and Hudson Horstachio into thinking he destroyed the Cannoñata and thus ignoring him to create the illusion of the potion making him invisible. He then plays with his friends when Ella tips him over and breaks the illusion and revealing that the invisibility potion was a scam. The Bonboon then attempts to sell his products in the Dessert Desert but fails and his crowd of two Camellos, a Pieena, and a Vulchurro walk away. Fergy then complains that the potion was a scam to the Bonboon who claims that the initial dose has worn off and that since he already take a dose of the potion another dose would make it permanent. He pays for another potion by giving his Piñatameter away due to already giving all of his Chocolate Coins away to him. When Langston Lickatoad enters his vision but gets a call from the Boss he runs away and Fergy believes he's still invisible. He then dubs himself "The Fudgy Phantom" and puts on a costume. Sal Sweetooth eats a tree and breaks the Cannoñata and Candiosity Meter's power source shutting the machine off. Fergy goes on the Candiosity Meter and as there is nothing on the screen he thinks he's invisible to the machine, and goes to gorge himself on candy fed by the Top Off Machine. He gets morbidly obese due to eating a massive amount of candy and takes a nap. Sal and Santo Sweetooth detect that the reason that the reason the power is gone is due to the power plug not being attached. The Cannoñata and Candiosity Meter shuts on and Fergy is picked up to launch to a party. Paulie hears his cry for help and gets the Sweetooths out of the area and unplugs the plug again to stop Fergy from being launched. His body breaks however and a group of pinatas flock towards the candy remains of Fergy's fat body. Finally, Fergy's friends force The Bonboon to drink his false invisibility potions in a large quantity. Quotes *''I'm sorry I didn't stop you from going to Piñata Central.'' -- Paulie Pretztail Characters * Gameplay Tips * Trivia *A Chocstrich is shown to fly in this episode, despite the species being based off a flightless species of bird, the ostrich. Errors * Gallery The Bonboon Forced To Drink His Potions By A Crowd Of Pinatas.png Pinatas Eating Fat Fergy's Candy Remains 2.png Pinatas Eating Fat Fergy's Candy Remains.png Fat Fergy Broken.png Fat Fergy Falling Towards The Ground.png Fergy Dropping Out Of The Cannoñata Cannon.png The Cannoñata Cannon Plug Unplugged.png Paulie Pulling The Cannoñata Cannon Plug.png Fergy About To Be Launched Out Of The Cannoñata Cannon.png Fat Fergy In Cannoñata Cannon.png Fat Fergy Being Pushed Into Cannoñata Cannon.png Fat Fergy On Path To Being Sent To A Party.png Fat Fergy Off The Ground.png Cannoñata Lifting Fergy Off The Ground.png Fergy Fudgehog Annoyed By His Stomach Growling.png Fergy Fudgehog Enjoying The Top Off Bin.png Fergy Fudgehog Swallowing The Candy From The Top Off Bin Up Close 3.png Fergy Fudgehog Swallowing The Candy From The Top Off Bin Up Close 2.png Sal And Santo About To Fight.png Sal And Santo Checking Any Faults In The Candiosity Meter's Power.png Fergy Fudgehog Swallowing The Candy From The Top Off Bin Up Close.png Fergy Fudgehog's Fat Head.png Fergy Fudgehog Getting Fat Off The Top Off Bin.png Fergy Looking At The Candiosity Meter's Screens.png Candiosity Meter Screens Shutting Down.png Santo Sweetooth Running Away From Falling Tree.png Fergy The Fudgy Phantom.png Langston Listening To Fruit Bowl Boss On Pinatameter.png Fergy Giving His Pinatameter To The Bonboon.png Fergy Complaining That He's Out Of Chocolate Coins.png The Bonboon Showing His Product In The Dessert Desert.png The Bonboon Taking A President Disguise.png The Bonboon Taking A Young Boy Disguise.png The Bonboon Taking An Old Lady Disguise In Front Of Tina And Teddington Twingersnap.png The Bonboon Showing Off His Product To Fergy.png Hailey Horstachio Commenting On The Bonboon.png The Bonboon Annoyed That His Product Multiplied The Amount of Spots On The Clothing.png The Bonboon About To Remove A Spot From A Chocolate Chippopotamus.png The Bonboon Showing Off His New Product.png Fergy Looking At A Crowd Of Pinatas.png Category:TV Series Episodes Category:Season 2